I Swear
by Amber Moon
Summary: Images of Inuyasha and Kagome throughout life. The song portrays them very well.


Author: Raspberry Goddez  
  
Title: I Swear  
  
Archive: Ask permission first, please  
  
Disclaimer: Ah dangit...I don't own Jack (Jack: Love you too babes). I don't even own the song, by All-4-One, which is quite beautiful. Oy, they have such great voices. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, I wouldn't have the imigination like Takahashi-sama to come up with something like  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Notes: Yes, I know the title is original *cough cough*. So this is sappy. But at least I'm writing...give me some credit. R&R appreciated  
  
I Swear  
  
White silk overflowed onto Kagome's lap, her fingers idly stroking the soft material and her eyes gazing, sweeping over the vast amounts of fabric, noting the delicate prints that were on the fabric, intricate embroidery decorating the hem. Her mother stood by her side, gently reaching out to stroke her hair, noting with tenderness, "It's the one.  
  
Isn't it Kagome?"  
  
She nodded her head, as if in a trance, barely hearing her mother talk to her, continuing to stare at the fabric but thinking all the time in a dazed way. "This isn't real. This is too good to be real."  
  
She wanted him to be there, to say that was the right dress but he was with his brother, picking out a suitable kimono to wear for the wedding.  
  
//I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side //  
  
She was so nervous, her hands were shaking terribly and she couldn't think straight. She kept pacing the room, back and forth, back and forth, her feet making soft padding sounds on the wooden floor. Her mother gently reached out to try and persuade her to sit and calm down.  
  
"Kagome dear, come sit with me. It'll be ok."  
  
Kagome sat down on the couch beside her mother and let out a huge sigh of anxiety. "You'll be a nervous wreck if you don't calm down Kagome." her mother speaking in a soothing tone.  
  
"I know! I can't help it. This is *the* day. I'm getting married Mama. Were you this nervous when you got married to Dad?"  
  
Her mother smiled reassuringly at her, patting her hand in an old grandmotherly way. "Of course I was nervous. I was just like you, I couldn't stop pacing back and forth and before I knew it, I had given myself blisters on the bottom of my feet!" She laughed at herself, recalling her own wedding day but continued. "You should have seen me, trying to walk out there and limping the entire time. I'm sure everyone had a good laugh."  
  
Kagome gave a hesitant, nervous smile and chuckle, the thought of what was going to happen in the next few minutes still weighing heavily on her mind. They heard a faint knock on the door and then a call of "It's time to get going. Everyone one is here."  
  
They walked out of the door, her mother escorting her down the aisle.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her, just as scared as she was but just as ready as her to take the first step into this, their, new life.  
  
The priest began the sermon and Kagome turned to greet Inuyasha, staring into his eyes, silently questioning him about everything.  
  
//I see the questions in your eyes  
  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
  
You can be sure I know my heart //  
  
He reached across between them and brought her hand up to his heart, letting her feel the beating of his heart inside his chest. He brought his gaze up to meet hers again, smiling reassuringly at Kagome.  
  
The last words of the sermon floated around them and their audience awaited eagerly to see them kiss. Inuyasha leaned over and wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist, still keeping her hand in his other, pulled her closer to him and he kissed her, feeling her anxieties yet her love as well, along with her strength, and friendship coming through that one kiss, telling him everything would be alright.  
  
  
  
//`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years//  
  
Kagome clutched her swollen belly painfully, gripping Inuyasha's hands in a death grip, her face slowly turning red. "Inuyasha...it's time." she said, grimacing as the contractions began to come closer and closer together. He rushed her to the hospital, all the while murmuring soothing phrases, only to hear her cry her pain. His heart was racing, so scared of what could happen if they didn't get to the hospital in time. He squeezed her hand again and said "It'll be ok Kagome, we're almost there. Just hang in there."  
  
Snapping back at him, she growled angrily, "Oh shut up! THIS is all YOUR fault!"  
  
Smiling, he knew she'd be alright, especially if she could still yell at him like that.  
  
//You'll only cry those happy tears //  
  
Inuyasha came into her room, holding a small bundle of blue blankets in his arms, gently coddling and making quiet 'cooing' noises at the infant. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she held out her arms to hold her baby. Inuyasha handed him over to her, kneeling by his wife's side and looking at the two with an overwhelming feeling of content and love inside him. He felt as if his heart would burst with love and pride.  
  
//And though I make mistakes  
  
I'll never break your heart//  
  
They were both yelling at each other, the fight having started from  
  
Inuyasha's excessive pride and temper. Kagome, fustrated and angry, went into the other room, leaving him alone. Inuyasha dropped his head in shame, realizing he had been wrong. He followed Kagome into the small living room of their apartment and knelt beside her, asking for her forgiveness.  
  
//And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
  
I'll be there  
  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there//  
  
Kagome woke with a start, having heard the front door open and close with a quiet 'click'. She stood up and went to meet Inuyasha in the kitchen, getting a plate out for his supper. She smiled at him, placing a finger up to his lips to indicate that their son was sleeping. He smiled in return, laying his coat over a chair and going to check on him, kissing him goodnight.  
  
When he came back, Kagome had a plate ready for him and they sat down, quietly talking about their day's events. They finished and prepared for bed, climbing into the bed and holding each other, listening to the other breathing, both content to just be near each other again.  
  
//I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
And I swear//  
  
He placed her hand over his heart again, like on their wedding day, and leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips. She ran her fingers through his long, black hair, twirling a random lock between her fingers. He pulled her even closer and placed hungry kisses on her skin, wanting to savor her and never forget what she tasted like.  
  
They moved together in a rhythm that had been made over the years.  
  
Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing them closer. Giggles and hisses of delight were heard through their room as they moved against each other, taking delight in their bodies being together again.  
  
Afterwards, they clung together, planting soft kisses on every available piece of skin, running their fingers over their bodies, murmuring and whispering to each other.  
  
//I'll give you every thing I can  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
We'll hang some memories on the walls//  
  
Inuyasha pounded the nail into the wood, gratified to see their house finally coming together. He looked down from his ladder and watched  
  
Kagome work on a window, placing it in its frame and decide whether it was right or not, while their son played near her feet. She looked up from her work and smiled at him, pushing a lock of hair away from her face. His heart pulsed with life, beating the love he felt for them both.  
  
//And when just the two of us are there  
  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
  
`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all//  
  
Kagome looked at her hair, grimacing as she noticed gray hairs. She averted her gaze to her face in the mirror and noted with dissatisfaction that she was beginning to get wrinkles in the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes, wishing for the gray hairs and wrinkles to disappear when she felt a pair of warm arms circle around her waist and lips brush against her neck. The lips moved up to her ear and he whispered, "You're still beautiful, Kagome."  
  
She turned around and hugged him fiercly, flushed from his words and warmth. He scooped her up, both of them laughing as she struggled in his grip, skillfully escaping his grip and running around the house as he chased her. They laughed as Inuyasha grabbed her and they both fell to the floor, giggling at their behavior.  
  
//For better or worse, till death do us part  
  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart//  
  
Eyes closed, lips parted slightly as she breathed in and out in sleep,  
  
Inuyasha watched her, leaning on his elbow, with his hand underneath his chin. He stroked her hair with feather light touches, pushing it out of her face. He smiled as she frowned in her sleep, grasping the pillow in her hands and murmured quietly.  
  
He made a quiet "shh-ing" noise and lay down on the bed, holding her close to him. Forever and always.  
  
The End 


End file.
